Love doesn't exist
by obsessedfangirl1708
Summary: When an assassin named Tamora Calhoun lets her target named Elsa get shot by someone else, she saves Elsa. And she doesn't even know why, but she saved the girl she was supposed to kill that day. (the ship Telsa is Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun from Wreck-it Ralph x Elsa from Frozen and they're perfect together :3)


**A/N:**

**Hey guys :3 lol no one is reading this yet oh whale i don't really care xD anyways this is just an idea that i randomly came up with out of nowhere, and yea its my first story that i'm actually uploading. I might change some stuff later xD it's the ship ****Telsa**** and its not known very well, more like it isn't known at all because my friend and i made it up xD its Sergeant Calhoun (Tamora Jean Calhoun) from Wreck-it Ralph x Elsa from Frozen, and its the best ship ever. Think about it, they're so perfect together. So i don't know when i'll be able to upload again and i don't even know if i'm gonna continue this story but yea. (Also, if you see any spelling mistakes, please tell me. I'm from the netherlands and my english is far from perfect. And, if you like it please comment that i should continue bc it kinda depends on the fact if people will readf it that i should continue or not.)**

**So with no further ado, enjoy my silly story.**

**-Linde.**

Tamora was known for being heartless, cold as ice. She was known for her ability to kill a person, and having no trouble sleeping after. She could look into someones eyes, see their innocence, and kill them without any feeling of guilt. No one knows how she looks, no one knows how she does it, but everytime she manages to perform a clean kill. That's why she was the best assassin you an imagine. Imagine it like this, you have three floors, on the first and lowest floor, you have the people who have no life and need money, the amateur assassins. On the second floor we've got the more advanced assassins, who kill because it pays well, and usually have a wife and kids. And on the third floor there are the experts, they sure can kill someone without leaving one breadcrum left to trace. And Tamora would be somewhere around the the seventh floor. You get the picture.

But the truth is somewhat different. Yes, Tamora is a tough as nails assassin, but she wasn't always like this. Something made her like this. Her mother died giving birth to Tamora's four years younger sister, so she had never known her mother very well. Her father was an alcoholic, and he hit Tamora and her sister often. She ran away from home when she was 14, and she still regrets leaving her sister behind. But it made her tough, emotionless. Tamora couldn't care less when later she found out that her father had died in a car accident that he had caused himself, because he was driving while being completely wasted. 'What goes around, comes around.' She whispered at his funeral. After that, her sister got taken in by a sweet and loving family who took great care of her. They asked Tamora if she wanted to move in with them too, but she had her pride. She had ran away and she didn't want to look weak. So she stayed at her best friends house for a few days, and then at her other friends place, and so on. But after while, people didn't want to take care of her anymore. So as you may have expected, Tamora lived on the streets at the age of 14. She made new friends, and got acquaintances on the street. She got skinnier everday, and started smoking. The few clothes she owned were black, back and black. She loved black, it was her favorite color, because it represented her life at the moment. She lived in a squat now, and she stole people's possessions and sold them to buy clothes and food. Smoking cigarettes turned into smoking weed and doing drugs. She got addicted. Her nights got longer, as she went to clubs and bars often. She had boyfriends who did take care of her, and tried to get rid of her addiction, but it never seemed to work. Then something changed. Her best friend, also her boyfriend died due overdoses drugs. Tamora was broken, and for the first time she actually cried for days. She wasn't weak, but she just couldn't take it. Something inside of her snapped. She got mad, she got so pissed at the world. She wanted revenge. With the money that she had got from stealing and selling other people's things, she bought a gun. A good, quality gun. She practiced and practiced, until she got so good that she applied as an assassin. She got hired, and before she knew it, she was on her way to her first job.

She made good money, and after a while she could afford her own place. She got a nice apartment in the city. And the jobs kept coming and coming, and she got well known in the assassin world. Nobody knew how she looked, who she was, but hell did they know she was good. She got known as Agent 0.

And here we are, Tamora is sitting on the 5th floor of an abandoned parking garage, her advanced gun ready, pointed at the streets. She staring at the picture of her target. "Elsa.. Elsa of Arendelle." Tamora mumbled. "What did you do that someone wants you dead this badly.." she sighed and looked at the not (yet) so busy streets where soon the market would me. She yawned and looked at the picture again. A pale woman with white hair that was braided into one braid over her shoulder, sparkling blue eyes and a light blush upon her cheeks. She was actually really pretty. "Such a shame that such a beautiful face will be dead soon." She said to herself. A soft alarm went off, and Tamora clicked a button on her watch. It was the alarm that was set five minutes before the target would walk past the market streets. She sat up straight behind her gun, that was resting on a tripot, and looked through the lens. Everthing was set, and she waited for the target. After a few minutes, Tamora saw a woman walking through the streets. She was blonde, and wearing a blue blouse and blue jeans. She looked stunning. Tamora knew it was the target, and she looked through the lens, waiting for the perfect moment. She could see Elsa's face through the lens, and her finger got closer to the trigger. "C'mon.. Just a little bit more to the left Elsa..." Tamora mumbled and she watched Elsa bend over to pick up some flowers from the market stall. Elsa payed the man behind the stall, and she smiled friendly. She looked so gorgeous. This was the moment, Elsa was in the exact right place, it was the exact right time, it had to happen now. Her finger felt the trigger and she almost pulled it, but something was stopping her. She looked up and took a deep breath. "You got this Tamora, you got this. Kill the pretty face and everyone will be happier." She looked through the lens of her gun again. Elsa was still in the perfect place. Her finger searched for the trigger, and she felt it, but she couldn't pull it. she just couldn't. This was her last chance, it had to happen now! She had her finger on the trigger and she heard a bang sound. She looked up. She hadn't fired yet. The bang sound came from another gun. She looked around and saw that Elsa had gotten shot in her leg. "Fuck.." Tamora hissed and she packed her gun and other stuff. She knew who had fired that shot. She saw them running away, the mafia. "This Elsa got herself into some real trouble." She said to herself as she ran down the stairs of the empty parking garage. She had to kill Elsa, or she wouldn't have done her job properly, and that would cause some trouble. She heard more gunshots, and she saw Elsa crying. "Weak.." she mumbled and she ran to Elsa, who was trying to run away. More gunshots, and Elsa put her hands on her ears. Tamora smirked, and walked to Elsa quickly. "Elsa, you're in some real danger. Follow me, i know where to go." She dragged Elsa along by grabbing her wrist. "W-who are you? What's happening? Who is trying to kill me?!" Elsa yelled out. "No questions, i'll explain everything later. Just shut up and follow me." Tamora said while hearing some more gunshots. She and Elsa made it to Tamora's car, and Elsa screamed that she had been shot. "Yes, i know you've been shot. Now be quiet!" She said and Elsa shook her head. "My stomach! I've been shot in my stomach!" Elsa yelled out. Tamora looked at Elsa, and Elsa was right. She had a big wound in her stomach. "Fuck.." she mumbled and started the car. "Press your hands against your wound." Tamora managed to say before Elsa passed out.

"_Great, just fucking great!"_

Tamora drove to her own place, and carried Elsa upstairs to her apartment. Why she was doing this? She didn't even know it herself. She layed Elsa down on the couch and took care of her wounds. She even put a blanket over her, so that she wouldn't get cold. She didn't know why she was doing all of this.. this _nice stuff_. Tamora wasn't nice. And most certainly she wasn't nice to other people. So why would she save a random woman she was supposed to kill? She didn't know. But something, a part of her just couldn't let that gorgeous girl die. "She had been so nice to that man behind the market stall, she can't be that bad.. right?" Tamora thought. Then Tamora realized that she just _saved_ the girl she was supposed to kill.

"Fuck.."


End file.
